Marik's Quest Yugioh Meets Mario
by Indis of the Vanyar
Summary: Yaoi. MarikBakura. This was a spur of the moment Idea I had where Bakura is Princess Peach and Marik is Mario in the Mushroom Kindom. ON HOLD
1. Who's who

Chapter 1: Character guide.   
  
By, Nakuru Akitzuki   
  
A/N: Well, this was spawned from a REAL strange Idea I had.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the people in it, Kay?   
  
Yami: The King. The "Princess"'s father.  
  
Yugi: A random villager.  
  
Seto: The "Princess"'s favorite bodyguard. As such, he helps "Her" sneak out.   
  
  
Malik: Luigi's Role Taker. Marik's little Brother. Is friends with Ryou.  
  
  
Ryou: The "Queen." "Princess"'s mom.  
  
Bakura: Princess Peach's counterpart. He's the prince of the Mushroom kingdom, and bored out of his   
mind. Plus, Fed up with always trying to be kidnapped.   
  
Joey: A bumbling spell caster.   
  
Tea: Bowser, "King" Koopa. Whatever. I needed a bad guy.   
  
Tristan: A random village dweller.  
  
Marik: Mario's counterpart. The one who always saves Bakura. At first they hate each other  
but eventually……….  
  
  
I hope you like the Idea. I've never seen any fics like this. I'll gladly take plot suggestions AND give you   
credit for them. I have a very basic outline and am in need of fillar plots. ^_^ 


	2. Bakura kidnapped! Tea's Plot!

Marik's Quest.   
  
  
A/n: Well, Here we go, THe start of one WEIRD fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Chibi Malik: Naku no own Yu-gi-oh.   
  
  
  
Malik walked into the house he shared with his older brother, Marik. "Hey Marik."  
"Where've you been, Twerp?" "The castle. Visiting Ryou-sama." Marik rolled his eyes.   
"You hang out at the castle alot. " "Well, Scince Dad died I thought that.....maybe I should be   
there to take his place in some of the meetings. And besides, They miss us." "Yeah, Yeah.  
I wouldn't be caught at te castle. ever." "Ah, you're just mad that Bakura-sama got the last laugh."   
"AM NOT! And DON'T talk about him! You know hoe I feel about Prince Bakura." He roared.  
"And What DO you feel for Bakura-sama?" "I HATE HIM!" "oh! did you know that Yami-sama caught   
Bakura-sama and his gaurd Seto in the gaurdens. If you catch my drift." Malik said mischiviosly.  
"You little Gossip Monger! So...What'd he do to Seto?" "Now who's thet Gossip Monger? and he didn't   
do anything." "WHAT!!!?? If it had been ME in the gardens with Bakura.... Ya know what? Never mind."   
"Right. Forgetting you ever mentioned being in the gardens with Bakura-sama." "Good Slave."  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~  
"Bakura! you've snuck out AGAIN?" Yami asked in annoyence. "But DAD! I'm BORED in this  
STUPID castle! I want adventure! I want excitement! That's just not happening here!" Bakura sighed out.  
"That's no Excuse." "Yami, dear..." Ryou said. "Oh no you don't! Not again! you always take his side Ryou!  
I'm not letting him get away with it again!" Yami said. "But Dear. Seto was with him the whole time.   
And he has a point... It does get boring here. Or have you forgotten how we met?" Ryou asked levely.   
Yami growled. "I KNEW you'd throw that in my face someday Ryou. And it's different with Bakura  
He's...." "HOW is it different dad?" Bakura asked. "You're....You're... Grr. FINE! No punishment! But the  
next ime it happens, so help me Ra I sware..." "Thank you Dad! Thanks for gettting me out of it again,  
Father." He said, giving each of thetwo a kiss on the cheek before running off.   
"I don't like this Ryou. Not at all." Yami said after Bakura left. "I know dear, and neither do I,  
but we can't stop him from growing up and doing what he wants to do." Ryou said. "I know dear. But it's  
much more dangorus for Bakura to be out of the castle than it was for me." "I know. There's nothing we  
can do about that. Just remember, Seto will protect him."  
"And about Seto! I don't think our son should be doing THAT with a gaurd. One of these days  
it's going to backfire!" Ryou laughed. "I think it's sweet." "Oh... You think everything's sweet! Even the   
most annoying and uptight people." "I fell for YOU because you were sweet, didn't I?" Ryou said before  
leaving the room, leaving a sputtering Yami.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A dark figure in the shadows was watching the scean with a crystal ball. "One of these days,   
Prince Bakura. One of these days I shall make you my own." The voice hissed. "But he's already   
involved with his gaurd." "That is of no importance. Pay the one called Seto a 'Visit'." "Yes. As you   
wish." "Good little Slave." "Tea-sama, should I also capture the Prince?" "If you wish. But bring him to   
me unharmed. I want him to be at his best." "Yes, Tea-sama!" The Slave dissapeared. "Soon, Bakura,   
soon."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Bakura, are you alright?" "Hmm? Oh, yeah Seto, I'm fine. I just....something came over me."   
The ground began to shake. "What's going on?" Seto hollared over the loud noise of thing falling to   
the ground. "I'm don't know!" Bakura replied. Cracks began forming in the floor. The floor split apart right  
underneath Bakura's feet. "SETO!!!!" He cried as he grabbed onto the edge of the cliff. "Bakura!   
Bakura, grab onto my hand!" Bakura unsteadily moved a hand to Seto's and just as their fingers  
brushed against eachother, another rummble hit, sending Bakura flying into the dark with a scream.  
Seto looked down the cliff. "BAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He bit his lip, debating to go to the kings or to   
jump after Bakura.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
"What do you mean Bakura dissapeared?!" Yami roared in rage, standing from his throne.  
"I'm sorry, sire. I tried, but...I..." "It's alright Seto. It's not your fault." Ryou said. "But it IS my fauly, sire! I...  
could have tried harder!" "Seto. Do not punish yourself for this. I already know where Bakura is." Yami   
grumbled. "You do?" "Yes, Tea, of the Koopa family has taken him. She sent a meesanger."   
"Then I shall go rescue your son!" Seto said. "Nay, I'm afraid that you alone may not b e able to save  
Bakura." "Who else could join him on his Quest?" Yami asked Ryou. " Why, Bakura's childhood rival   
Mariku, Who else?" Ryou said,   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Sooooo? How was it? I want to hearALL opinions. Flames Tolorated but freindly reviews prefered.  
Next chapter: Mariku's reaction. The begining of the quest. 


	3. Seto's Arival! Mariku's meeting with the...

Mariku's Quest  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: As much as it PAINS me to say it. I. Do, Not. Own. Yu-gi-oh. Unless.... no. No I don't.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Mariku? As in Sir Mariku Ishtar?" Seto asked. "Yes. He should be able to help you." Ryou said.   
"Ryou....... I don't think this is such a good idea.." Yami said. "Nonsense! Seto, go fetch me Mariku."   
(AS you can tell, It's Ryou who wares the pants in the family. ^_^) "Yes!" Seto ran out of thte room.   
"Ryou." "Yes?" He asked innocently. "You defied me." He said. "Oh Nonsense Yami! I didn't defy you! I  
just did what was best." Ryou said happily. Yami shook his head. "Only you, Ryou, Only you."  
~*******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**  
  
Seto rode up to Mariku's house on his horse. Malik, who was outside looked up. "What can I  
help you with?" He asked. "I seek your brother. Where is he?" "What do you want with him?" Malik asked.  
"I want to speak with him. It is of the utmost importance." "Very well then. He should be inside."Seto nodded  
his thanks. He walked inside. "Sir Mariku." Seto said. "It's just Mariku now. I owe aleidgence to no man   
Except myself and my brother. And certainly not some King who knows nothing about me." Mariku said as  
he sharpened his sowrd.   
"His Highness King Ryou wishes council with you. It is of the utmost importance that   
you come back to the castle with me." "No." "BUt... Price Bakura's been kidnapped!" "Tis not my   
problem now is it." "On the contrary! It IS your PROBLEM! YOU've been appointed to acompany   
ME on MY mission to save him!" Seto snapped. He put a hand on Mariku's shoulder.   
Mariku reached up and grabbed his wrist. He threw him across the room.   
"Listen here you little bastard. NO ONE TOUCHES ME WITHOUT MY   
PERMISSION!" Seto stood up unsteadily. "Duelly Noted. Now fallow me." "I take orders from   
no man." Mariku said calmly. " I Shall not leave if you do not agree to come with me."   
"Fine, I shall meet with the Kings, But I WON'T go on this stupid Mission.   
Even if the fate of the Mushroom Kingdom hung in the balance."   
"It very well might. But that shall be discussed later. Now hurry up."   
"Don't rush me, Jackass."   
"Such an elequent boy you are."   
"For your information I'm 3 years your senior!"   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*  
  
  
  
"Introducing: Sirs Mariku Ishtar and Seto Kaiba." The trumpet men said.   
"MARIKU!" Ryou squealed, throwing his arms around Mariku. "Oh I haven't seen you   
in forever Mariku, my child. How have you been?" "I'm just fine. Now what is so important the you  
drag ME here against my will." Mariku said. Ryou let go of Mariku. "Oh, Mariku. Bakura's... been  
kidanpped." "IT's not my problem." Mariku said coldly. Ryou looked down. "I know. But I was   
hopeing that you and Bakura could put aside you petty differences and... and get along."   
"I don't believe that is possible, My lord." Mariku said.   
"You do nat wish to help us at all?" Yami asked.   
"No. No I do not." Mariku said firmly.   
"It was the Koopa family." Ryou whispered. Mariku tensed.   
"What... did you say?" He asked in a deadly calm voice.   
"You heard damn well what he sadi, Mariku! Now, You can save Bakura and Avenge your father  
or just ignore everything when your country when it needs you theh most!" Yami bellowed in anger.  
Mariku took a deep breath and glared at Yami. " It is only the reason that I must avenge my father  
that I will agree to save your PATHETIC excuse for a son." Mariku said. Yami bristled but stayed calm.  
Ryou on the other hand reached over and smacked Mariku. "Don't you DARE Insult my son like  
that! It was acceptible when you were younger when you didn't know better but if you haven't   
noticed yet you're 16! You aren't a child and most certaintly not my Bakura's Rival anymore!   
Act. Your. Age. Young. Man!" Ryou yelled, but he hissed the last sentence in a threatening maner.   
Mariku glared but nodded. "Be at my house at 8 sharp or I shall change my Mind." He said   
to Seto before leaving.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
An: Next chapter is the start of the adventure! 


	4. The mission begins! Meet Joey the spellc...

Mariku's Quest  
By Nakuru Akitzuki  
  
Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Yu-GI-Oh so could you please stop HOUNDING me about it?   
  
  
  
Mariku arrived home to a worried Malik. "What happened? Why were you summoned?"   
Mariku rubbed the bruise Ryou had given him. "I must go on a mission tomorrow morning."   
"Why? What happened?" "A) Father must be avenged. B) Dearest Pince Bakura has been kidnapped  
by the Koopas. I'm going to need to take Rashid with me." "But brother! Rashid is MY Yoshi! You can't just   
take him!" "Sorry, but it'll go faster if I can ride Rashid." "Oh FINE! Take the Damn Yoshi." Malik muttered.  
"Language, Malik." Mariku teased. Malik rolled his eyes. "This coming form Mr. Perpetual Soap  
In the Mouth?" "Ha. Ha. You little Twerp. Ha. Ha." Was the Reply.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*  
  
At 8 in the A.M sharp there came a pounding on Mariku's door. "Oh. It's you. I was hoping you   
wouldn't show." He sadi when he realized that Seto was the one making the noise. "Very funny. Sir Jackass  
now can we please get going?" "Sure. But first I have to get the Yoshis ready."   
"Lazy bastard can't even walk to town." Seto muttered under his breath as they went out back to the   
Yoshi house. "Rashid! Kaori!" Malik called. There was a Yoshi squeal and a Black Yoshi and a blue yoshi   
running up.   
"Ok you two. We're going to town. Kaori, sorry about his but Jackass needs to ride you. "   
The blue yoshi gave an indignant sound and sprayed Seto with juice. Mariku laughed "That's enough of that  
Kaori. Now. Let's get ta ridin'!" He said as he sat on Rashid's back. Rashid made a happy noise and   
started off. Seto fallowed close behind on Kaori.   
They rode into town just ass Joey the spell caster was about to sotart a show in the street and got  
off of the yoshis.   
"Step right up! See the Amazing Katsuya Jounouichi preform!" He said. "I thought you name was Joey!"  
SOmeone shouted from the crowd. Joey sweatdropped. "That's what people call me, ya got a problem wit   
dat?" He asked. "Naw. Not really. Just curious." The person said.   
"That Joey's hopeless. He's the worst spell caster ever." Someone said. "Yeah. He can't   
even pull a Funny Bunny out of a hat." "Though who would WANT to is beyond me!"   
Mariku shook his head. "Plebian fools. you can hold their attention with a piece of Shroom dung."   
"For once, I comepletly agree with you." Seto said in awe. "Hey! Katsuya! Get over here!" Mariku shouted.  
Joey looked up and grinned. "Mariku Ishtar you Bastard! Where have you been hiding!" He said  
as he ran over to them. "Oh, everywhere. Still trying to play Magic tricks on the Fools?" Joey grinned   
even broader and held up some wallets full of blue coins. "Hey, gotta do SOMETHING to distract 'em,  
eh Mariku?" Mariku laughed. "Right, Right. I forgot. Anyway. You seen the prince around? Or maybe Tea  
Koopa?" Joey looked thoughfull for a second. "Right. Yesterday afternoon. They stopped by ta see my   
show. His Highness didn't look too happy ta be here though. I swiped this offa Tea herself." It was a key.  
"Oh Joey I could just hug you right now!" Mariku said. Joey blushed. "Yeah well, here. You lookin'  
ta rescue da Prince? Take the key. I dun Need it." Joey said handing him the key. "Oh Joey. You don't   
know how Lucky I am to know you!" Mariku said as he hugged Joey. Joey blushed. "Uh, It's Ok man.   
What'er friends for, right." "Thank you." Mariku whispered. "I'm guessing he's an old friend of yours?" Seto   
asked. "Maybe. Joey. Which way did they go?" "That way. Towards The ocean." Mariku nodded.   
"See ya Joey!" He said before riding off with Seto behind him. "COME BACK AND VISIT ME   
SOMETIME YA JACKASS!" Joey hollard grinning broadly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Well, now they have a Key. Where does it lead to? Wat'll happen now? IS this story any good? Will  
I EVER stop rambling? THe answer to those last 2 are: Probebly not. ANyway. MEGA SHOUT OUT TO  
CRYSTALDRAGON98! You ROCK! And Thanks for the 'Them being Rivals Idea.' I wa just gonna have  
them not like eachother in the begining but you idea is better. C-ya! Oh and do to problems beyond my   
contoll, I'll only be able to update on Mondays and sometimes on Weekends. DOn't worry though. I'll  
think of Ideas for the rest of the week! ^_^ BYE! 


	5. The trip to the ocean Checking on Bakura...

Mariku's Quest:   
By Nakuru Akitzuki.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mariku sighed in contentment and closed his eyes as Rashid, his little brother's Yoshi,  
trotted along. "Will you stop thinking about that Mutt[1] boyfiend of yours and think out the mission!"   
Seto growled. Mariku opened his eyes and glared.   
"Fist of all Mr. High an Mighty Jackass, he's NOT a mutt! Second of all he's NOT my boyfiend!"   
Seto snorted. "Right. And I'm the Head of a Multibillion blue coin industry. [2] And it doesn't matter what   
you SAY he is, I stand by the fact that he's a MUTT!"   
"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD HE HAS TO   
WORK TO SUPPORT HIS SICK LITTLE SISTER BECAUSE HIS FATHER'S A DEADBEAT DRUNK   
AND HIS MOTHER LEFT THEM!" Mariku yelled. Seto rolled his eyes and urged Kaori forward. "We   
need to get halfway there before nightfall." Seto remarked, changing the subject. Mariku rolled his eyes.  
"Now he's not only a jackass but Captain Obious as well." They rode in scilence for the   
rest of the day.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~  
  
  
  
  
Tea Koopa ran into her prisoners cell. "Oh Bakura! You should see the sunset!   
It's so pretty!" "Where are we you Princenapping little..." "Now Now, know you're Psycic. Use your  
senses!" Bakura's nose twitched. "I smell... Besides this Putrid cell and that RANK perfume you wear too  
much of... Water.... Sand... Salt....and Grey? It must be cloudy." He trailed of thoughtfully. Tea growled.   
"I DO NOT WEAR TO MUCH PERFUME!" she cried. Bakura blinked. "Yes you do." "That's it!"  
She hollared. "I've had enough of your insubordination Bakura! I want you to shut up!" "Well I want to leave,  
but that doesn't seem to be happening, now does it?" He said sarcasticly. Tea pulled him up and kissed  
him roughly. Bakura struggled viloently. Finally, he managed to break away. He spit and rubbed his mouth  
against his sleave. "Ew, now I'm gonna get Koopa Kooties!" He said. "I'll be back later, love." She purred  
before leaving. Bakura looked down at the ground before fallling. 'What's..... What's happening to me?   
Seto.....What's wrong with you?' He thought helplessly.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
Mariku propped Seto's bleeding body against a tree. They had been suprise attacked by a   
swarm of Koopa Troopas and Seto had taken some real bad hits. "Seto. It'll be OK." Mariku said, trying   
to stop the bleeding. Seto gave him a dry laugh. "Don't kid yourself. You know it and I know it. I'm gonna die.  
There's just One thing i need from you Mariku." "What's that?" Mariku asked. "Rescue Bakura for me?   
And take care of him will ya?" He coughed viloently, spitting up blood. "He'll need it. And Mariku? Kick   
Tea's Ass for me." Mariku nodded. "I promise you, I'll give Tea a good thrashing. And I'll get Bakura  
back safely."   
Seto nodded sleepily, satisfied. "Hey, see ya in Hell, eh Mariku?" He said wryly. Mariku  
nodded and Seto closed his eyes and went limp. "See ya in hell, Jackass." he whispered to the dead body  
teasingly. He turned to Kaori. "Kaori. I need you to take this body back to the castle, then go home, got it?"  
Kaori nodded and used her tounge to lift him to her back. She left. Mariku sighed and looked  
at Rashid. "Looks like it's just us for now." He whispered before mounting the yoshi and riding off again.  
  
  
  
  
[1] I couldn't resist Seto calling Joey a mutt now could I?   
  
  
[2] If only you know how true that is, Kaiba-kun.   
  
  
  
  
A/n: Well, how was it? Leave a message by clicking the purple button. c-ya. 


	6. Mariku finds the Castle! Bakura's nightm...

Mariku's Quest.   
By Nakuru Akitzuki.   
  
A/n: Second chapter written in one day. I'm ona roll here people. for disclaimer see other chapters.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura sat on the cold, rock floor of his cell with a vacent expression on his face. "Seto....." He  
whispered. A single tear slid down his cheeck unnoticed by him. Tea Came prancing in. "Hello dearie.   
Why, whatever could be wrong?" She asked. Bakura snapped his head at her. "You bitch." he growled.   
"What?" She sputtered. "You Bitch. YOU did this. You KILLED my Seto!" He said calmly. "I would do no   
such thing Bakura Dear. It was one of your Dad's army men. You know, he never DID like Seto, now did  
he?" she half lied. She wasn't the one who killed Seto. It was a group of 70 Koopa Troopas.  
"NO! No..Dad would.... Dad would NEVER! He... Knows how much Seto means to me!"  
"Ment, honey, ment. He's gone now. Your Dad had him killed." "No. Father would stop him.  
Father would stop him. Father cares. Father knows. Father..."  
"Isn't able to controll your Dad's vicious tendencies any longer." "What Doyou mean?  
Father's always..." "Father isn't there anymore." "What are you talking about? Father's always there." He   
asked with amaxzing childlike innocence. "Your beloved Father.... is no more." She lied.   
"You lie! " "No. Your DEAR Daddykins had him executioned for treason." Bakura shook his  
head. "No. No. No No No NO! Dad wouldn't... COULDN'T! He loves father. Father was a calming  
influence. Father was the voice of reason. Father...isn't dead." "Would I lie to you?" She asked.   
"Yes." He answered simply. "Your Fathe summoned Mariku Ishtar to help Seto rescue you.  
Against you Dad's wishes. Now see where they are? dead." Tea lied. She knew King Ryou was alive and  
well Sitting next to Yami. Though very distrought over his son. "Don't you lie to me anymore Tea! I know. I   
know you're lieing and I won't fall for it!" Bakura yelled. Tea sauntered up to him. "I suggest you start litening  
Bakura dear, or one day. It will be your Demise." She hissed softly in his ear. Bakura glared. "I. Loathe. You.  
Get. Out. Of. My. Sight." He growled.   
"Ah, ah, ah. You are in NO position to tell ME what to do, my delicious little pet. I shall give the   
orders around here." She said before leaving. Bakura smirked. and sat back down. 'Father summoned  
Mariku Ishtar? Was that true? I just can't tell with Tea. I hope that if it is true. He rescue's me soon.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~  
  
Mariku looked at the stars. "There's so many of them." His gaze shifted to the moon. "Yue.... " He  
whispered.[1] He shook his head. "I must rest. For I have a long journey ahead of me in the morning." He   
said. Mariku closed his eyes and awoke with the sunrise in the morning. He rode all day and at noon he   
saw the dark, spinning castle in the sky. [2] "Oh, Great." He muttered. He walked along the trail. There was  
a laugh. He jumped as a Boo came floating by. He did a padented Trowa Barton backwards,staight legged  
spinning jump and landed on the Boo's head. The Boo shrank and dissipated. "Gods those things are  
freaky when they sneak up on you. Almost as bad as Mimes and clowns. " He said shuddering. He  
continued towards the castle.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~  
  
  
  
Bakura's head shot up as Tea came back in. He didn'tmove from his position on the floor.  
"What do you want?" He spat. She smirked and walked up to him. "What I want. Is You." She said as she  
pinned him to the ground. His eyes widened and he struggled, but Tea was deceptivly strong. [3] She  
kissed him viciously. His head hit he floor and he groaned in pain. She took that instant to stick her tounge  
down his throught. She move one of her hands downwards as one hand kept his trapped above his head.  
Bakura squirmed, Praying for something to Stop this nightmare. Just them the door opened.   
"Miss Tea! There's an intruder" a bob-omb said. Tea growled but got up. "Very well. We'll continue this later  
right, love?" "Go to Hell!" He spat as she left.   
  
  
  
[1] I'm SORRY I couldn't resist! 20 points and a mention to whoever guesses where this is from correectly!  
  
[2] 60 points and hug from Chibi Malik if you get THIS right and no! It's NOT the Castle of Dark Illusions  
or whatever that card is.   
  
  
  
A/n: Well, How was it? Malik's in the castle now. What's gonna happen next? Join me next time On  
Mariku's Quest!" 


	7. The Final Battle! Tea's downfall? The Cl...

Mariku's Quest:  
Chapter number whatever.   
By Nakuru Akitzuki.   
  
  
  
A/n: Nobody got the castle thing right, but CrystalDraygon98 gets a hug from Chibi Malik anyway becasue   
he wants to hug the only reviewer.   
  
Chibi Malik: n_n :huggles Crystaldraygon98: Fank oo for reveiwing!  
  
Oh, And Spyder is gonna host this fic on her website Keeper of the Rod. ^_^ Go to her profile and go there!  
On With the Fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~  
  
Mariku hissed in pain as he was burned by ANOTHER hotfoot. The castles spinning wasn't   
helping His Equalibrium."That stings!" He pressed his back against the wall and thought for a moment.  
"Now where would I hide a reluctant love slave?" He   
asked himself. "Talking to yourself? They say that's the first sign of insanity you know." A weak voice said  
from the shadows. "Who's there!" Mariku hissed. "It's me you dumbass. " "Bakura! There you are. I was  
just looking for you." Mariku said as he pressed a spot on the wall.  
A door apeared and He began picking the lock. The lock clicked and the door swung open.  
Bakura stood up and nodded to him. "Mariku." He said. "Bakura." Bakura's bottom lip trembled. "Seto..?"  
"Dead." Bakura looked down. "I knew. I just....didn't want it to be real." he whispered. Mariku took Bakura's  
hand. "C'mon. Let's get out of here." The despondent prince only nodded and Mariku dragged him down  
the halls.  
There was an Evil cackle behinde them. "Now, now. Did you really think that I would let you steal  
what I so rightfully earned Mariku?" Came an amussed voice. "Tea." He hissed. Bakura snapped out of his   
daze and glared at his captor. "Now. Give him back." Mariku tightened his grip on Bakura's wrist.   
"I'm not letting you take what belongs to the kingdom." "I AM NOT A OBJECT! DON'T TREAT ME   
LIKE ONE! I'M NOT YOURS TEA! NOR AM I MY SUBJECTS! I...belong to no one now that my heart has  
died." Bakura yelled, but his voice fell into a whisper when he reached the last sentence.   
"Now's NOT the time for mourning! Go hide somewhere while I take out the Trash." Mariku said  
in reply. Bakura glared but nodded. "Kill her." He said before dashing off. Mariku nodded. " A death wish.  
A direct order from the Prince. And my own need for vengence against your family. That's incentive enough  
for me to condem you, Tea." He said. Tea giggled. "Oh Mariku, don't make me laugh. I'm not that easy to  
sway."   
Mariku glared at the brunett. "I vow here and know that I WILL kill you!" He yelled before charging  
with his sword. When he got close enough he slashed at her. Forming a cut across her pale cheek. A   
second later, it began to turn red and blood began to leave the wound. "Damn you! That'll leave a scar!"   
She screamed.   
Mariku snapped his fingers. "Damn. I ment to cut her head clean off. Must be getting rusty. Oh  
well." He put his sword in Pseudo Space and streatched out his fingers on his right hand. "Now. Let's see.  
Hoe did it go again? Oh, Right. IRON REAPER, SOUL STEALER!"[1] He cried as he slashed at Tea's  
neckwith his hand. "Ha! It did nothing!" she said. "Oh. It's over. You're just to stupid to realize it." Then there  
wasa huge cut on her neck. Blood poored out of it, staining the carpet a dark red. "I shall be going now."  
Mariku said as he left in search of his Prince.  
What he didn't see, and it was something that would come back to haunt him, was a   
Koopa Troopa and a Boo lifting up Tea and takeing her out of the castle. She screamed one last tihng   
at his retreating back. "YOU'D BETTER HURRY AND SAVE HIM! THE CASTLE WILL COLAPSE IN   
2 MINUTES!"  
Mariku cursed and sprinted. "Bakura! Let's get out of here!" He yelled as he felt the castle   
begining to implode. Bakura Looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What did you do!" He hollared as they ran  
down a hallway, whicj was 10 stories up I might add, that was a dead end excepth for a window.  
"What now?" Mariku asked looking up at the sky. Bakura thought for a moment and pulled  
an umbrella out of Psuedo space. "Use this and jump. It'll stop you from going to fast. When you land I'll  
jump after you and you'd better catch me!" He said. Mariku raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Sounds like  
you've done this before." He said. Bakura looked away. "A few times." He whispered before thrusting the  
umbrella into Mariku's hands. "Go Quickly!" He hissed. Mariku nodded and jumped out of the open window.  
When he got 3/4 of the way down he opened the umbrella and landed safely. "Ok! you jump!"  
He yelled to Bakura. Bakura gulped and Closed his eyes before jumping. He Fell quickly and Mariku  
barely caught him. "Whew." He sighed in releif before standing up. "Yep. We don't want a Pancake for a  
future ruler now do we?" Mariku asked. "MARIKU ISHTAR!" Bakura yelled before hitting his savior.   
"And what are you doing here anyway?" He asked. "Well EXCUUUUSE me PRINCE! I was just  
saving your Life![2]" Mariku said in a teasing tone. Bakura 'Hmphed'. "Don't I get a reward?" Mariku asked as  
they walked away from the castle. "My...Reluctant Eternal Gratitude and..." Bakura Kissed his cheek.  
"A thank you." He said before dashing off into the sunset. Mariku blinked. "HEY WAIT UP!" He yelled  
fallowing him.   
  
  
  
[1] A hug from Chibi Seto if you can guess CORRECTLY where this is from! ^_^  
  
  
  
[2] A kiss on the cheek from Bakura if you can tell me where this is from! Bakura: HEY! I didn't agree to  
that!   
  
Oh come ON! No-one'll know this! Bakura: Fine.   
  
  
Well, That's the end! Review! 


	8. Story Arc 2, begin! Return to the Villag...

Mariku's Quest: Story Arc 2.   
  
An: Here it is! Story Arc 2! They're on their way back to the castle now. And nobody got the questions   
Right. Sorry.   
  
Bakura: YES!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't have to kiss anybody!  
  
Uh-huh. You'll have to kiss Mariku later.   
  
Bakura: That doesn't count! He's.... Mariku. And besides. I'm Seto's so Nyan.   
  
Mariku: You know you want me and. Hey. As of This moment I'm Still Joey's so Nyan.  
  
Right now Official couple for this fic: Joey/ Mariku. Ryou/ Yami. Bakura/ Seto. WILL CHANGE!   
~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~~***~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~  
  
  
"Where are we going NOW?" Bakura asked. "The Village of Naniyoukai. We'll stay there for  
The night with.... a friend of mine named Joey. " Bakura nodded. They arrived at the village later in the after-  
Noon. "Hey you. Can you tell me where Katsuya Jounouichi is?" Mariku asked a man with brown hair that  
Looked like a shark fin. "Sure. Joey's at his house right now." Tristan said. "Thanks."  
Mariku and Bakura walked down the street to a house by a bar. Mariku rang the doorbell.  
DIIIIIING DOOOOONG. [1] The door flung open. "MARIKU!" The young lady shrieked happily as she   
Hugged him. Bakura raised an eyebrow.  
"Hey Serenity. Bakura and me need a place to crash. You're brother here?" "Yeah. Come on in.  
He's in his room." Mariku grinned. "Great. Serenity. You help Bakura get settled. I'll go see your brother."   
Serenity giggled and nodded. Mariku bounded up the stairs 3 at a time. He opened Joey's door.  
"Hey." he whispered. "Mariku!" Joey shouted, throwing his book across the room. Mariku   
Smirked. "I got the Prince back. Safe and sound with your sister right now." He said as he walked over  
To the bed and sat down. "Good." Joey said. Mariku pulled Joey to him in a deep kiss. Joey melted into  
Mariku's arms and moaned as Mariku's tongue entered his mouth. They pulled away, panting for air.   
"I missed you too." Joey said, in a daze. Mariku grinned "Obviously." Joey blushed, but tackled  
Mariku and kissed down his neck. "Joey.Your sisters.. Downstairs. She'll hear..." he was cut off as   
Joey claimed his lips.   
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~  
  
Bakura looked at the ceiling. "What ARE they doing up there!" He asked, even though he knew  
What was going on. Serenity giggled. "It'll only get worse." She said. "Oh god, Mariku!" Came a moan.   
"This is just GREAT. They shouldn't be doing THAT right now." Bakura said as he got up.  
Serenity sighed. "I wouldn't...." But she was ignored. Bakura went upstairs anyway. He banged  
His fist against the door loudly. "Will you to keep it down in there!" He yelled. The moans just got louder.  
As if they were doing the exact OPPOSITE of what he told them to do. Bakura growled. "That's it!" Bakura  
Opened the door. His eyes widened. "Oh my." He muttered. He shut the door quietly and his face turned red.   
Oh, he knew what they had been doing but... He.. He hurt now. For some reason there was this pain in his  
Heart now.   
He ran down the stairs and out the door, His blue cloak 'Fwooshing' in the wind. He went next   
Door to the bar and motioned for the waiter after putting the hood of the cloak to cover his face and sitting  
At a 2 person table. A Young man that looked like his Dad only he had Purple eyes came up to him.   
"What would you like?" He asked. "Well. For this pain to go away, and a beer." "I can get you the beer,  
But I'm afraid I can't help with the first thing." Yugi said as he went to get Bakura's drink.   
Bakura began to cry silently. "Here. Hey, do you want to talk about it?" Yugi said as he handed  
Bakura a drink and sat down across from him. Bakura shook his head but talked anyway after taking a  
Large swig.. "My.... Tea Koopa's minions killed my lover. I felt...numb. And I just... I just walked in on  
A.... friend and his lover...If you catch my drift. All of the sudden, I felt... Empty and..... It hurt. I mean REALLY  
Hurt. I can't describe it." Yugi nodded. " Sounds horrible. I can't imagine how bad you feel right now."   
Bakura took another drink. " What's even more strange is... is the fact that I felt JELOUS when I  
Walked in on them." "That's understandable. They have what you lost and you want it back." Bakura laughed  
Wryly. "Ya know sum tin? Dish would a never happened if I hadn't gone and fallen for my Seto. I would a just  
Been happy being' da cold unfeeling' person I used a be Before Seto." Yugi shook his head. "You're wrong.  
You would have eventually wanted what your friend has. Love. And you'd be even madder at him for it."   
"Eh, Maybe yer right. I dun know anymore. Everything's changing so quickly." Yugi grinned." Well,  
Change isn't always for the worst! Make the best of it! Listen to your heart. It'll never lead you wrong." He  
Said before getting up. Bakura finished off his 3rd drink that a waitress had brought him "Hey, Thanks man."  
He said to Yugi's retreating back. "No Prob! Stop by anytime!" Yugi said. Bakura blinked, as Yugi seemed to  
Disappear. He looked at his empty mug of beer and pushed it away shaking his head.   
  
  
  
  
  
1: I actually know someone who rings like this. I do it to sometimes and it's a code we use. You push on it   
For about 3 seconds after it rings sand then let go REALL slow. Its' fun and It's called 'The Jeremy Ring'  
Named after the 1st one to use it around here. 


	9. End of Story Arc 2! Return to the castle...

Mariku's Quest  
  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n: Well, story arc 2 comes to a close. Not that long, eh? Next story arc is when the sparks start to fly   
between Mariku and Bakura. Stay tuned. ANd, sorry if I switch between Mariku and Marik, I just do,   
sorry again. This chapters real short. Ya know. I've been REAL un motivated lately and since only one   
person's reviewing....I might just up and stop this fic all together. It's up to you.   
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning Bakura was rudely awoken. "Get up! We're leaving early if we want to be there  
in time." Bakura mummbld incoherently and turned over. "Of for the love of....WAKE UP!" Bakkura jumped  
awake. "Shit! Don't do that!" He said as he rubbed his head. HE vaugly wondered why he didn't have a   
hangover. 'Right right. My tolerence for Alcohol.' he thought. Mariku pulled him out of bed. "Do you WANT  
to get home or not becuase I sware i'll leave you here!" Mariku growled.   
Bakura snorted. "Right. Let's go." They said goodbye to Joey and Serenity before leaving.  
They arrived at the that night. "Bakura!" King Ryou said as he hugged his son. "hi Father." "We've been  
worried sick about you!" Ryou said. Bakura looked at Yami. "I'm sorry to make you to worry like that. It   
couldn't have been good for you." Bakura said to ryou.   
"Bakura." Yami said levely. "Yes Dad?" "Don't let it happen again."He said. Bakura raised an   
eyebrow. "Right." He said, understanding. "Mariku. Thank you. I don't know how.." Ryou was cut short.  
"It's alright. Really." Mariku said distractedly, loking at Bakura. The moonlight making him look..angelic.   
Ryou smiled secretly and nuddged Yami with a look that said 'Ha ha! you owe me. I get to  
be on top!' Yami scowled. "Malik will want to see you." Yami said gruffly as he and Ryou turned to leave.  
Mariku blinked. "Oh yeah. Right. Malik. Well bye." Mariku said.   
"Wait! Mariku!"Bakukra hollared trying to catch up to him. "Yeah?" Marik asked as he turned.  
"I..uh..Shit. I'm no good at this. I just. I wanted to say..." Marik smiled at the floundering boy. "It's Ok.  
I understand. " He whispered. "NO! It's not OK! You saved my life. I HATE being WEAK and..I want to   
SOMEWAY repay you for helping me when I was!"   
"There's nothing you have that I want." Marik said, turning to leave again. for some reason,   
that comment made Bakura angry. "FINE! BE A JACKASS! Hhmp!" Bakura turned and stormed up the  
steps to the castle. They both looked back at the same time, 'hmphed' and walked faster. 


	10. Story Arc 3 Begin: Ball at the Castle! W...

Mariku's Quest.  
  
  
A/n: An Award must be givin out! To Yukaru Ryoka, For Guessing where Iron Reaper Soul Stealer came   
from, A HUG FROM CHIBI SETO!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Seto: :HUG!: Now, From now on, When you have an answer to the question for prizes, Put the  
question too, so it's easier for me to look up the prize. ^_^   
  
  
Malik saw his brother walking up the path. "MARIKU!" He said happily. "Hey, Malik. What's up?"  
"Nothing! How is everything on the outside?" "Bakura's back at the castle. Joey and Serenity are fine.   
Ryou and Yami a fine, though I get the feeling Yami doesn't like me. Seto.... Seto's dead. Tea Koopa's  
gone. Everything is great." Suddenly he remembered something.   
"Oh right! Ryou said to open this when I got home." It was an envalope With hhis name on it.  
"Open it!" Malik cheered. He opened it and read it aloud.   
  
"Dear Marik and Malik.   
There's going to be a ball this weekend and I would be honoured if you came. I hope  
you can make it. If you can't, I'll understand.   
Love,   
Ryou."   
  
Malik looked at Mariku. "Can we go? Can we?" He asked. "Sure."  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~  
  
  
That weekend................................................  
  
"Why did I let myself be dragged into this stupid Ball with Stuck up snobs!" Marik hissed.   
"I'm glad SOMEONE agree's with me. Even if it's you." Marik turned around. Bakura smiled and waved.  
"Hey Bakura." Marik grunted. "Hey." Bakura said. He ladled himself another glass of punch and handed a  
second one to Marik. "You know. I think this is the only party i've been to where the punch hasn't been   
spiked." Bakura said. Marik snorted. "It's early still. Give it time." Bakura shrugged.   
"Gods, this is BORING!" Marik said after a while. "Yep. Sure is. I have to do this more than you  
so don't have a spazz Now." Marik rolled his eyes and sighed. "You...Eh, Wanna dance?" Marik asked.  
Bakura shrugged. "Ok." They spun around the room at arms stretch so fast it, well it spun and everything  
was a blur.They laughed as they heard the voices of some of the snobs. "Well I NEVER!" "THAT's the boy  
who's going to govern us someday. Spinning around like a loon."   
They finally slowed down to a halt. Bakura's head was spinning. "Woah." He muttered.   
He stummbled forward, trying to steady himself, and found himself in Marik's arms. He looked up at Marik  
and their eyes met.  
A second later, they were locked in a sweet kiss. When they realized what had happened they   
pulled away, avoiding eachother's gaze. Bakura tried to think. Was it the spin dance they had done or the  
kiss that had left the room whirling by?  
"I...I need some fresh air." Bakura mummbled before going off to the balcony.  
Marik cursed under his breath. What had he been THINKING?! 


	11. NOT AGAIN!

Marik's Quest.  
  
I'm Back. For a while at least. No-ones been reviewing. Am currently into LOTR . Read my other fics, too.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura was watching the stars. 'What was I THINKING? Kissing Marik! What would Seto say? Grrr I'm SO CONFUSED!' He thought. Suddenly he heard someone sneak up behind him. "Go away." Bakura mumbled. He screamed as something hit his head and everything went black.  
  
  
  
In the party, everyone heard the scream. Marik fought and shoved his way through the crowd. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Yami roared to him. "I DON'T KNOW, SIR!" Marik hollered back, trying to get to the balcony.  
  
He finally got through. There was nothing. "Damn." Yami muttered as he got past the other people. "Sir, Who's going to tell Ryou?" Marik asked. "I will. I can handle that. YOU, Marik Ishtar, Will find him and bring him back!" Yami said before turning to leave. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN AGAIN????!" Marik yelled. Yami was already out of hearing range.  
  
  
  
Marik began looking around. "What's this?" He asked himself as he picked it up. It was a picture of Bakura, Malik, Marik, Seto, Ryou, Yami and Marik's Mother at the park one day in a lockate. "I remember this. Bakura wouldn't let anything happen to this picture. Where did you go Bakura?" He asked the moon. The moon just twinkled in response.  
  
Marik stormed through the people. "Tell Sir that I'm going! He'll know what you mean!" He yelled. He heard muttering. " That's Sir Ishtar!" "I hear he's going to rescue the Prince. He's done it before you know!" "If Only he would settle down and Merry a nice girl, He's always on the move and leaving Malik home." " Well, I Heard that Sir Ishtar said that "If I ever merry anyone, I'm going to wind up going crazy. My only love's the Wilderness."  
  
  
  
"He's only like that because His older Sister wall killed at the same time as his father." One would say, and Marik didn't stick around to hear the replies.  
  
  
  
"Malik! I have to go. Bakura's been kidnapped AGAIN and I have to go rescue him. AGAIN! I Hate my LIFE!" He shouted as he came in the house in a foul mood.  
  
"Well, This'll be interesting!" Malik muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So? How was it? I won't beg you to review, though It would bee nice of you. Bye. 


	12. Goodbyes, tears, and friendsips

Marik's Quest.  
  
A/n: Why bother writing? This isn't any good and no-one reviews. I swear, I'd up and leave this fic if I could, but there are a few people who'd kill me if I stopped, so here's the next chapter.  
Marik was walking down the road, grumbling to himself. "Stupid Bakura! Don't know why I always get stuck rescuing him. Stupid Seto, dying! Skipping out on his duties, making me promise to keep that stuck up snob Prince safe!" But that wasn't right. Bakura wasn't stuck up, no, he was just mean. And he could be Poncy, Which wasn't even a word. No, Bakura wasn't Poncy either. GRR! Why am I spending time trying to figure out what Bakura is! And where'd I get PONCY from?" He asked.  
He found himself in the Village of Naniyoukai in the Morning. He wasn't looking around for Joey. Of COURSE not. Someone bumped into him. He looked down to see a little kid with Black hair and gray eyes. "Sorry." The kid said. "Yeah, Yeah. Whatever." Marik grumbled before walking off.  
"MARIK!" Joey hollered from the second floor window he was leaning out of. "Hey Katsuya! I need to talk with you!" Marik yelled back. Joey frowned. Marik never called him Katsuya, sometimes Jounouichi if he was real serious, but never Katsuya unless he was troubled with something deeply. "COME ON IN!" He said.  
Marik did just that and Joey met him on the stairs. "Hey Katsuya." Marik said. Joey frowned again, No hello kiss? He had an Idea where this was going. "Hey Marik. What's wrong?" He asked. "I.I need to tell you something, and It's not going to be easy, so don't say anything until I'm finished, OK?" Marik said. Joey nodded.  
  
"Joey, You know that I've had a lot of fun with you, right?" Joey nodded. "Well, recently, I just, I don't think that, Even though I still, I want you to, um." "You're breaking up with me." Joey said. Marik nodded. "I'm sorry, Joey." Marik whispered. "Don't be. I knew where this conversation was going. I won't lie to you. I won't tell you I'm not hurting, or that I'll ever stop loving you. I want you to be happy, Marik, and If this is what you want, Then I support it." Joey said, reaching for Marik's hand.  
Marik looked at Joey in shock. "I. Thank you Joey. Friends?" Joey smiled and nodded. "Friends." Marik gave Joey a tender kiss. "Marik?" Joey asked, eyes wide, when Marik pulled away. "A goodbye Kiss. I'll see you around, Katsuya Jounouichi." Marik turned around and left.  
When he was out of the village, Marik rubbed his eyes vigorously. "Damn tears." He muttered.  
And somewhere, Seto looked down at Marik and grinned. He knew Bakura was in good hands and that he could rest in peace.  
An: SAP! I know! But now the stage is set, but will the actors show? 


End file.
